Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling a controlled variable which includes determining a pilot control value from a desired value of a controlled variable, determining a controller action from an actual value and the desired value of the controlled variable, and determining an actuating value, with which a actuator is driven, from the pilot control value and the controller action.
Methods of controlling a controlled variable are used in a wide variety of technical sectors and play an important part in particular in automotive engineering. During the control of a controlled variable, problems occur during readjustment, in particular in the event of a relatively large change in the controlled variable.